User talk:Loleil
Questions Hello there!!! I was just wondering as one of the admins, do you know if the other party members in DA 2 are allowed to change their armor sets. Seems like every store that I go to says that all armor sets are restricted to Hawke. Even armor that is out of the PC's class. Is this a glitch? Are all the other players really supposed to stay in the same armor set for the entire game? Also, I have no idea how to create a new topiic in the game discussion. Have the rules on how to do it changed?RhiannonCousland (talk) 11:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still waiting on my copy of the game sadly, but it's my understanding that you can't change your companions armour and as a result, most of what you can find or buy is restricted to Hawke. :Nothing fundamental should have changed in the forums. What exactly is causing you problems? 12:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Problems with forums. When I go to click add topic, it takes me to a different page and does not allow me the option of creating a new discussion. I don't knwo what I am doing wrong..... RhiannonCousland (talk) 17:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm it I've noticed that happening on and off. If it persists, I'd recommend contacting Wikia by using . 10:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bassrath-Kata edit war under way. Been awhile... I left this on D-day talk page, but then I saw you made edits on the activity page. I don't know how long it would take for D to see this, so if you have a minute (it is a bit headachish).... (Copy and pasted from D-day's page) A little edit war that is brewing. As far as I can tell the one involved are myself, User:Scythev, User:Maehlice, and an unregistered user. Talk:Bassrath-Kata (sword), and Bassrath-Kata (sword) are the relevant pages. I apologize in advance for the headache. Balitant (talk) 10:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a look . 10:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ser Varnell Hi, I apparently had a case of two left hands and fouled up the image of Ser Varnell. Fortunately, I just checked the image and could - finally - revert to the original. But that still leaves my unnecessary picture (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Varnell.jpg#filehistory File History) needlessly taking up space. Could you remove it? Thanks in advance. --Siorai (talk) 15:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :As you've overwritten the image, it's not causing any problems, but as you've asked I can do that for you. 01:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks --Siorai (talk) 10:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey I am back sorta, I got all the DLC for Origins/Awakenings, etc recently on my 360 hard drive. Though right now I finally got around to starting tests to see if you can earn 88g prior to the party camp (with only blood dragon dlc) for double Spellward amulets legitimately, you can check the current progress on the items talk page if you're curious. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome (sorta) back and I had no idea you could get so rich, so quick! Thanks for the research. 23:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I was surprised I reached the 88g mark and then just zoomed right past it, Lothering feels small but the loot adds up quick. You have to pretty much sell everything (even potions and poultices) and limp to the party camp (literally I had like 4 injuries) but you can get enough gold to buy it and enough to buy it without selling DLC at all depending on luck or number of times you're willing to reload for better random loot. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Naming convention I thought you'd like to know there's a current ongoing discussion on naming convention on the wiki. Perhaps you saw it and didn't have anything to add, but I'm assuming you've missed it. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be sure to give it a look. 06:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanguard Plate Armor Set I made the page for the armor set (as some people may use it in unofficial mods, etc), though I am having trouble getting the code to work. Item sets (Origins), can you take a look and try to get the name to work as a link, etc? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :To get the name to work as a link you just need to add links in the title (see here). I also went ahead and added a summary section, but I left out the details as the presentation is a bit wonky if the individual armour pages don't exist. Let me know if there's anything else I can do . 02:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, yeah I am going to be making the individual pages sometime today if my schedule allows it. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Took way less time than I thought it would, should I add those items to the individual massive articles (Massive helmets, etc), or just leave it as it is since the item descriptions suggest the armor may not even work for a non-darkspawn character (were it to even be added to the game for the PC through mods). Also go ahead and flesh out the details if ya can, I have to get going now. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I added in the details this morning to the set page. I forgot to log in though. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Good stuff. 02:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Harvester Its mentioned in the trivia it is a darkspawn, this seems absolutely ridiculous as its a construct in the storyline. Can you verify in the toolset that its considered a darkspawn (if not what is it classified as)? The article also stated that after the harvester is killed the party is chased out of a crumbling thaig by a horde of harvesters, so I am skeptical about the trivia (since there is no horde in the 360 cinematic). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like an unregistered user has come along and tidied things up. I can't find any evidence that says it's a darkspawn for damage purposes, so if we don't get that confirmation soon, it's probably a good idea to remove it all together. 02:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I tidied it up, I forget to log in a lot. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The Harvester is not undead nor is it darkspawn (grandmaster silverite runes had no discernable effect on damage). Demonslayer (Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune, Paragon Fire, Paragon Fire, Flaming Weapons, Song of Courage (PC) with 130 cunning) was inflicting massive damage on the raised corpses while the harvester itself (hard difficulty) received moderate (150-180) damage compared to the 270-300+ damage per shot from a crit archer. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder The layout builder is currently breaking pages, or at least, that's what I'm getting. I've started a forum post regarding disabling it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oghren (Origins) I just noticed that on the 360 Oghren does not benefit from set bonuses, it is limited to him (not the armors, etc) as I equipped it to Sten and Alistair and both of them have the added set bonuses. I imagine its because Oghren appears in Awakenings and the others do not. Can you see if this is true for the PC as well? The bug effectively makes Oghren useless in Origins except at very low difficulties. I have all patches and dlc installed.Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, just did some testing outside of the party camp. When you leave party camp the bonuses begin working again and display properly, inside of party camp however they don't apply to him nor is there a visual indication in the character pane. I am making a note of the bug on the Oghren page (in case someone else notices this and doesn't decide to leave camp and test it before posting). I am very nearly to the shriek attack, I will see if the bonuses work during it or cease to function. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a party camp bug, no set bonuses are applied in party camp though the set bonus icon is still active on everyone but Oghren while there. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Purely visual bug, doesn't impact gameplay as the shriek attack restores set bonuses (turns the area into an encounter rather than the real base camp). I am making a note though that many of the companions can be stolen from during or after the attack. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice bit of research. 08:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Awakening Is it just me, or is it extremely easy (nightmare)? I am using a dwarf tank rogue, he's leaps and bounds more durable than Oghren or Justice. He can solo large groups by himself also so the use of aggro control is entirely moot. It boils down more to use of decoys, pandemonium, feign death and traps (gravity traps, they give the rogue the Grievous Insult power essentially). If they had a power that reset all of their cooldowns (like the mage) they would be invincible. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 23:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I have to agree with you about the difficulty level in Awakening. I played on nightmare too and I kept thinking I had accidentally made it easier . I can only assume that it had been balanced for an Orlesian Warden starting at a much lower level, but hey, sometimes it's fun to feel like you're the most powerful being in existence. Take that spectral dragon! 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Awakening Sets Alot of them are unfinished it seems, like the Avvar Dagger Set (mountain father dagger, lady sky dagger), etc. After I get settled into my new house and get the internet hooked up I will create pages for the missing sets. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic! and good luck with that house move. 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally got internet, its through a satellite company (thus slower than fiber optic cable and goes out when it rains). Its the only option for the remote location. I will start on this after I sort through the hundred or so messages in my email box. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If at all possible could e name the current set pages better? Partha Kallak Weapon Set > War and Peace Set as one example of using the item descriptions to help come up with a better naming system, such as what I did with the Avvar Dagger Set. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Glad you made it into your new house . If you want to just rename a couple of pages you can use the move template to see what people think. If you want to make more widespread changes, I'd suggest you start a forum topic to get broader community input. 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) o soz :Don't worry about it, there's plenty to wrap your head around here. For example you can sign your talk page messages with four tildes or using the signature button . 04:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Royalty Category Hello there, sorry to waste your time (this isn't very important), but I was wondering whether Free Marcher rulers such as Viscount Dumar and Sebastien should be added to the royalty category, since they are the city-state quivalent of a national monarch like Empress Celene. King Cousland (talk) 01:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense to me . 06:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out. I'm glad to be a part of a community where an Admin. like yourself looks out for its members. Keep up the awesomeness and thanks again! Sevarian10 (talk) 19:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 :You're very welcome. 05:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Loloeil I want to make a topic but the wiki always redirects me at a page called recent wiki activity :This can sometimes happen when you try to re-create a page that has been deleted. As a workaround you can create a page with a similar name and then it to the correct title. If that sounds like too much work, just tell me the title and I can do it for you. 05:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Creature weaknesses/immunities Hey! Thanks much for the welcome. I was wondering why I haven't seen info on creature resistances on any of their pages? Is there a reason or has just noone gotten around to it? --JNaftali (talk) 08:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :For whatever reason, the creature pages don't seem to generate a lot of interest from editors, so this is just a case where no one has gotten around to doing it. If this is a project you're interested in, please go for it . 08:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Those dirty commoners. Yet another reason not to play dwarf commoners, besides the immense and legitimate wealth nobles can access. On the xbox 360 (patched to most recent) dwarf commoners do not get back the DLC items from Witch Hunt, Golems of Amgarrak, Leliana's Song or Darkspawn Chronicles after freeing themselves from the cell in Beraht's dungeon. I wasn't sure where to put this, the dwarf commoner page, the individual DLC pages or even all associated pages since its a big deal and a deal breaker (as if all that gold from being a noble wasn't already a deal breaker). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh really? That definitely sounds like something worth mentioning. I would put it on Dwarf Commoner Origin, and mention it on the DLC pages, and the affected items. I can help out with this if you need some extra manpower. 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah the items are not located in the chest containing your taken goods. Its only a few pages I think, something like 2 items from each DLC, I should be able to handle it no problem if I copy and paste a single note. Is there any way you can check to see if it happens on PC also? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I Only have Leliana's Song, but I'll see if I can run a dwarf commoner through the intro soon. 10:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) DA2 Entirely forgettable, I don't like the game but want the achievements. I won't be making many edits for this stripped down and ugly DA offspring (I swear the graphics got worse). You can play a better version of DA2 called Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone and get the awesome voice talent of Patrick Stewart in the process (it was released prior to Oblivion but didn't garner much attention, why Oblivion/Stewart got so much is beyond me). Regardless here's hoping the newest Elder Scrolls game fills the strategic rpg gap left by the departure of Dragon Age from the arena. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well I certainly won't force you to edit against your will . I haven't heard of Demon Stone, but I'm always on the look out for good new games. Thanks for the tip! 02:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::DA2 article should have a note somewhere: "Don't play a mage, unless you enjoy dying in just a few hits." Seriously, I tried a mage and archers slaughter them at the early stages of the game, just a few hits (even on casual difficulty) and they are dead. It wouldn't be so bad if enemy archers couldn't fire through the environment (hills, trees, walls inside buildings sometimes, etc) even if the mage was never in direct line of sight of the archer. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::This game is impossible on harder difficulties it seems, no combination of builds seems to compensate for the lack of good equipment. I also can't see any indication that stacking physical/fire, etc damage bonuses from multiple items works (only the most powerful bonus is used). The early parts of the game are simply impossible on nightmare difficulty with all character builds I have tried. Characters are just too fragile compared to the enemies, which can spawn behind defensive lines and high ranked rogues kill mages in a single backstab (even if you invest in constitution). Anders healing line also requires so much mana that its nearly impossible to activate and use Panacea without giving him items that do nothing but boost mana/stamina and mana/stamina regen (leaving him even more vulnerable to one hit kills from high ranked rogues). I couldn't even get any type of survivability out of a mage Hawke using Aveline's bodyguard/friendship abilities extensively (high ranked rogues like Bartrand still killed him in one backstab using those abilities and 18 constitution). Is there something I am missing here? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I went through on hard, and I found those opening levels rough! I imagine I would find them nigh on impossible with friendly fire. I did play as rogue though and noticed I got super powerful towards the end, I did enjoy killing all those mages in one shot ;). If you are missing anything I don't know what, but I must confess tactics aren't my strong point. 10:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::The game is biased toward rogues, either melee or archer. I noticed a huge number of good to great items for them in Act 1 and 2 (haven't reached act 3 yet, just finishing up Demands of the Qun). With mages it seems you go for straight magic and willpower, ignore the rest (since you'll die in one hit to rogues anyway). I haven't gotten the last spirit healer passive ability (+100 regen) yet though, but I went Force/Spirit Healer for the +100 fortitude and +100 health regen (I also went elemental, but those spells quickly became obsolete in terms of damage output around the middle of act 2). As far as archery goes, I don't think any Hawke archer build will top Varric's love affair with Bianca (even if you push his cunning high for disarming traps). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 11:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Missing word Hi, The page about the Corrupted Magister's Staff has some text missing - the third sentence reads "If it was ' during that quest you will be unable to open the chest." but I can't work out what the ' should be. I must admit I was a bit mischievous and added "fed to the kittens" in the gap but I don't really want to leave it that way so seeing as it was your edit in the first place I thought you'd be the best person to ask about it! Thank you! :Thanks for the note. It was missing the word "used", but if you can't see a way to make a page better it's better to ask first rather than adding incorrect information. 10:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Blood Mage/Spirit Healer - DA2 I am currently saving my ability points and using basic staff attacks until I fill out Blood Mage, then I will focus on Spirit Healer. I want to see if Sacrifice and Grave Robber (without/with upgrade) are considered "offensive" spells where healing aura is concerned (grave robber without One Foot In does not seem offensive afterall) and if you can fuel healing aura, etc with blood magic (leech health from party members then heal them). The +10 con from the passive spirit healer ability is also nice. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok so by the end of the game (lvl 26) with a hybrid of the above build (using Primal school for rock armor), I had 83% damage resistance (with rock armor), 16% defense (with arcane shield) and around 453 hit points. Nearly 2k mana using blood magic, just enough points in spirit healer for the passives also so anyone killed by Sacrifice didn't receive injuries when the Life Ward Potion and Mythal's Favor grenade went off. The mage could easily tank and cast simultaneously using with Grave Robber and Sacrifice. With the Cuirass of the Centurion, the mage only needed 3 corpses or nearby enemies to heal for a nearly identical amount as drinking a health potion (57% vs. 60%). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds like a mighty deadly character. I'm usually too impatient to play as mages, but you make it sound like it's worth the hard work . 04:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::It was only normal difficulty but the durability of the character was overpowered for casual/normal, as I also threw in two points in elemental (Pyromancer) to use Torch of Falon'Din (using primeval lyrium rune and rune of devastation, effects of those can be seen on the torches page). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sound impressive! It can be good fun playing overpowered sometimes. 06:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Just undid an edit on DA2 by 84.49.137.20 Replaced everything with lyrics. --Drldrl (talk) 02:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for being on the lookout. 04:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No Rest For The Wicked 69.116.247.118 continues to change the information about the saw blade trap despite the trap shutting off properly in v1.02 on the 360. I have opened a discussion on the talk page but they have not participated as of yet. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I see this user how now responded so hopefully you can work out what's causing the discrepancy. I have to admit, I haven't gotten around to rescuing Isabela, so I'm not sure myself. Also, apologies for the late reply. 04:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, though I still need the info for the PS3 and PC. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hopefully some editors with experience with the issue will jump in. 06:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I added in system tags, as the user kept adding (Not true as of 1.02) to the note instead of specifying not true on Mac. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Images I deleted a few unused and duplicate images from the gallery. I hope you weren't planning to use those images of catgirls, Justin Beiber, and Cloud from FF for anything on the wiki. Are users allowed to upload images for use on the wiki's forum? I noticed quite a few of those, but I didn't touch them. -- Maria Caliban (talk) 13:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, it looks like more than a few ;), but at this point we don't have any rules about uploading images for the forums and as long they are kind of related and not overtly offensive, I don't have a problem. 02:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :You also deleted one being used by a page accidentally. File:Skeletontalents.jpg was being used on Animate Dead#Exploits as part of the glitch I found during the sacred ashes quest. If you could restore it that would be great. I posted it as a page link, I didn't know how to link to images without them displaying in the page. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Interesting. You linked to it on the page so it showed up as being unused. Good catch. I restored it. -- Maria Caliban (talk) 13:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Chantries - An interesting observation. Nearly all known Chantries can be destroyed or abandoned in the games. I thought it was fairly interesting that the option is there for people to systematically take apart the chantry, over the course of several games, culminating in the start of the Mage-Templar war. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm that is a good point. A nice bit of foreshadowing by BioWare perhaps? 02:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't decide if it was intentional, merely coincidence or subconscious on their part, as three of the instances require the entire destruction of a town and cities to specifically target the chantries inside of them. Redcliffe Village, Denerim and the City of Amaranthine must all be destroyed to get the corresponding epilogues mentioning loss/abandonment of all buildings and the death of their inhabitants. So those are not necessarily focused on destroying or weakening the Chantry, unlike some of the others that let the player take a more precise aim at weakening the organization. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Web Series Have you seen the web series on Youtube called "Dragon Age: Warden's Fall"? I'm watching it right now and it looks awesome! Would this be considered part of the series on Wikia? I have not played any of the download content so I do not know if it is the videos of the movie sequences, but it looks like it was done by Bioware. : It's not done by BioWare. Maria Caliban (talk) 07:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I have seen it and it certainly is entertaining, but as Maria points out, it's actually made by Machinima, so it's not considered part of the series. 02:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) thank you for looking at this :) is your work copyrighted ? thank you :) Hi, all work is released under CC-BY-SA, but depending on the circumstances it may be appropriate to give attribution when using work created for this wiki. 09:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Something You Might Be Interested In Hey Loleil, how's it going. Since you are Tierrie are the b'crats here, you will probably know what to do with this a lot better than I do, which is also why I left two messages. I know we've talked before, and I know you've visited the ME wiki on occasion, but I came across something yesterday that you here at the DA wiki might be interested in. Since I'm going into a career in the Game Design Industry, I get several emails a day from various sites and one of them got my attention more than usual. David Gaider, who you might know as the lead writer for Dragon Age, gave an interview with Gamasutra about writing for the Dragon Age series. Here's the link to the three page interview. Again I'm not sure what to do with this, and I figured you or Tierre would probably know. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link Lance. I see Tierrie has already posted it up as a news item. 09:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Got Something Else You Might Be Interested In Hello again. Yet another email, yet something else I thought you might be interested in. I took a look at the blog that was already created, and it was interesting to say the least. As I'm sure you know, Origins had three different races to pick from for your character, and DAII only had a human protagonist. A leading designer at BioWare Montreal, spoke to Gamasutra about diversity in terms of race in Video Games. I thought this might also be interesting to the DA Community given you went from three races to one. I personally found the article quite a read, and I couldn't help but find myself agreeing on several points. Here's the link, Manveer Heir talks about Diversity in Video Games, and again, I'm not sure if you this interesting or news worthy here, so I thought I'd talk to the people in charge. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Looks interesting! I'll give it a proper read in the morning. 09:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate program Hey there miss amazing admin Loleil, I got an interesting proposal from the guys at Assassin's Creed. I value your opinion so if you have any thoughts, please chime in on the thread. -- 00:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :As you've asked so nicely I've replied . 05:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Thanks :) I haven't played for a while and had to redo all my progress for my Origins but got the Ultimate edition through Steam. I have Dragon Age II but no DLCs. I remember hardly anything wikia wise so bare with. But I have no life and no job so as sad as that is :P but you need me for anything just ask :) 02:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) money hi just thought i would ask you if you know about the money glitch to add to the origins bug page. also what do you think on glitches being cheats. i think hacking is cheating but glitches like the money glitch can't be cheating because you not hacking or becomeing invincble so on all your doing is using pure logic and because in the junk it has two sell buttons you press them both so you sell the item twice i dont even know how it a glitch its just doing something obious and just because them game desingers did not intend for it to happen does not mean its is a glitch and most certainly not a cheat its is pure logic and makes no affect to the game it does not contain codes or hacking. i think like this for most glitches on this game like the xp glitche just because you can do the level over and over does not mean its cheating.the money glitch and the xp glitch are as mutch not cheating as doing the main quests.its in the game you are not putting anthink in the game like codes or hacks so it can not be ceating i will love to hear youre feed back cheers (Cjbeattie (talk) 17:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC)) hi just added the easy money on to making money page no nedd to added it to the bug page because its not a glitche just pure logic because the game has two sell buttons (Cjbeattie (talk) 14:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC)) :Hi, firstly, welcome to the wiki! What you are describing is an exploit so, as you suggest, it's not cheating in the traditional sense, but it is giving yourself an advantage that could upset game balance. As we already mention the console on the monkey making guide, I think it's appropriate to add this exploit too. I've just shifted it down near the console and reworded it a little. Let me know if you have any other questions . 10:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Cheers for the rewording its not a cheat in any sence and it does not up set the game play i would not call it an exploit more someone being clever :) (Cjbeattie (talk) 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC)) :No problems. As to the money glitch, it may not be a cheat, but given the timing you have to use and the fact it doesn't make sense from an in-game perspective (i.e. you didn't actually collect two of everything) it's still exploiting a game feature, not using it as intended. 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i will explain exploting is perfectly fair because all you are doing is taking advantadge of the game,the money exploit is just as mutch part of the game as a main quest the game have put in two sell buttons so pressing them both sells the item twice it is probaly the fairest thing you can do the game and from an in game prospectif it does make sense.i go up to shopkeeper tell him i will sell him a plate of armour for 100 g and tell him a will sell him all my junk for 100 g he accsepts and gives me the money so i give him the bag but all it has in it is the plate armour hes says what about the junk i say that is all my junk so basicly i get double the money all because a said all my junk whitch was only the armour so a sell him armour and my junk which is the same armour,the shopkeeper does not 'think its fair like the game designers dont think its fair but they both know its not cheating just talking advantages of their mistakes.There is know way exploiting can be found of cheating it is fair to take advantadge of the game.IF you come back with an argument i have got pages more about it and if you want i will get my cosion who is in university going for the highest grand in game design to wirite a full report on why exploting is fair :) (Cjbeattie (talk) 08:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) :I feel like that this is a color-of-the-bikeshed issue. has consisted solely of trying to define what an exploit is, which is a grand idea in itself. Unfortunately, it appears that your edits went from mostly harmless to retentive. At first it was just changing the words from glitch to exploit. Next you spent the last few edits explaining why it is an exploit, then you took to bolding and highlighting your changes to drive the point home. These are not constructive edits. -- 09:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears that your edits are veering into discussing the ethics of using an exploit. This is problematic. While you clearly feel it is legitimate, I find myself feeling neutral about the matter and there are likely others who feel that it is akin to cheating. As it is a contested term the pages need to remain as factual as possible. ::Perhaps you feel that your views are fact and that those who disagree with you are wrong and your view should be inserted anyway. If this is the case, you should be also aware that wikis are run by consensus. Presently yours in the only voice supporting change, whilst myself Tierrie and arguably athe original writer/s of the article support leaving the present wording. ::I'm sure there's lots of valuable areas where you can contribute, but I'd urge you to move on from editing exploit pages. 13:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) THIS is facutal your views or tirries views do not matter like you said is is a fact wikia you a tirrie are admins not game designers like me so leave this is over your heads i have tried to explain but your both arragont (Cjbeattie (talk) 13:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) :Attempting to insult Tierrie and I does nothing to further your argument. If you would like to communicate with the community after your block expires please do so in a more civil manner. 03:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) i dont have a clue whats going on here but i would just like to say that cjbeattie is right in saying that exploiting is not cheating and is fair and lrgit to use :) Some big clean ups I'd like to do but I want you opinion on first. Arcane Warrior - For a long while now I feel a lot of combat mechanics and play style information was just not right: some information is valid, others too opinionated (which I disagree on, to an extent), and some info just goes on and could be cleaned up. Shapeshifter - over information on strategies? clean up and/or remove opinion based info? I know we try not to remove information but to improve it but I have found it hard without clean slating a few bits for rewriting (why one reason I did my own AW guide on my info page). I know some info on the wikia has to somewhat be based on players experience since there is no official tool tips on how to play a specialization but at what point do you think we should hold back or try to generalize more. I'd like to know your ideal balance and clean up so I can work with that seeing if it needs just a bit of tidying or surgery. Lemme know I am somewhat away this weekend so I may not get back to you right away :) 01:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean Hollowness. I just had a look at Arcane Warrior and Shapeshifter there certainly seems to be a lot of personal opinion creeping in. The notes and strategy on shapeshifter seems particularly bad.So although I don't like removing other people's work, I think you might have to in this case. In other words, I think this is a case where drastic surgery may be in order. If you are going to be making huge changes maybe you could whip up a version in a sandbox to get some editor feedback before you make the final cut? Hope you're having a good weekend 10:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::My weekend has now turned into maybe a few weeks to a month and the computer I am on (borrowing/using) ATM, gives me little to no patience. But yes I can do that what's a few more weeks it's prolly been like that a good while now. I'll drop you a line when I get back and/or have something to show you. 18:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::If you or any other editor you want, can follow/comment during my process first is Arcane Warrior Surgical Room 23:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hehe I know what it's like to have an uncooperative machine! No worries with the time frame and I'll look forward to following your progress. 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Shapeshifter Surgical Room now in progress. [[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness]] | Talk 01:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Javascript and Spoilers! I must confess Miss Amazing Admin! It was me. But I fixed the problem almost as soon as I caused it. Unfortunately a few bad cached versions is still floating about. Just refresh your cache by hitting shift-F5 or shift-reload to reload the newest cache. I'm going to play in my sandbox now :D That way, no one gets hurt. -- 22:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) DA:Judge Hey there fantabulous admin! Do you remember if we ever repealed Dragon_Age_Wiki:Administrative_adjudication? Specifically the sections that says that administrator can close the public vote and make it a closed vote if it doesn't look like it will pass publically. -- 16:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm I can't say I remember either way. I'll have a look through the archives and see what I can dig up. 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I just had a look and I can only see that Dragon Age Wiki: Administrative autonomy was revoked so Dragon Age Wiki:Administrative autonomy is still in effect. 03:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC)